1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable elevator with drive pulley, consisting of a cage moving along at first separate guides, a counterweight moving along at second separate guides and a drive engine arranged in the shaft.
Such an elevator disposition needs no separate machine room, which gives lower plant costs and in addition offers the advantage of better utilisation of a building.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An elevator plant of the aforesaid kind is known from Japanese Utility Model publication No 50297/1992. Two columns in the form of two self-supporting U-section profile members serve as guides for the cage and for the counterweight. The two U-section profile members are closed off at the top by a crossbeam, which carries the drive engine. So that the rucksack cage can move to the height of the drive, the vertical part of the support frame of the cage extends only up to scarcely half the cage height, which produces a short vertical distance between the guide rollers. This results in a high loading for the guide rollers, even merely by the empty cage. So that the entire equipment does not tilt away from the wall, the crossbeam must additionally be firmly connected with the shaft rear wall, which loads this with corresponding large horizontal pulling forces. It is evident from the description that this elevator is usable or provided for stroke lengths of two to three storeys and low speeds and loads. The construction is not suitable for large elevators or installations with conventional drive components, as the U-shaped, one-piece double guide rails have to be provided disproportionately wide and heavy and specially processed.